halofandomcom-20200222-history
UNSC prowler
to |width= |height= |mass= |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine=Equipped |slipspace drive=Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine |poweroutput= |power=Equipped |hull=Resistant to several pulse laser bursts'Halo: Ghosts of Onyx', page ?? |sensor=X-ELF Radar System |target= |navigation=Artificial intelligence or NAV computer |avionics= |countermeasures=*Ablative baffles *Counter-electronic systems *Matte black ablative stealth coating *Texture buffers *Stealth Ablative Coating |armament=Minimal *HORNET Mines (14) *Shiva-class Nuclear Missiles'Halo: Evolutions', The Mona Lisa, page ?? *Pulse laser turrets |complement=none |crew=90 crewmen'Halo: Ghosts of Onyx', page 186 |skeleton=43 crew, (3 SPARTANs) |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |firstuse= |role=Stealth infiltration and exfiltration, electronic intelligence, mine laying |era= *Insurrection *Human-Covenant war *Post-war era |affiliation=*UNSC **ONI ***UNSC Prowler Corps }} The UNSC prowler was a stealth corvette classification within the UNSC. They are used exclusively by the Office of Naval Intelligence and are crewed by select ONI personnel. ONI operates prowlers through the UNSC Prowler Corps. Class History Human-Covenant war In 2526, Task Force Yama was created. This task force had three squadrons of Eclipse-class and Razor-class prowlers, with each squad being led by a Sahara-class. Near the end of the war, the was introduced. At the time, it was one of the most advanced vessels in use. Design Dimensions The Sahara-class heavy prowler was significantly larger than other classes at 281 meters long. Superstructure Unlike other UNSC ships which are rectangular, long, and narrow in design, the UNSC Prowler is rather wide and has curved, wing-like extensions on its hull. Role In a similar role to its namesake, it is used to gather electronic intelligence, and its primary role is to stay hidden while safely gathering such intelligence, not to charge into battle, as that would invariably be an irreversibly fatal tactic, due to its light weapons and armor. Because of its tactical value and potential to change the outcome of any given combat situation, every UNSC battlegroup has at least one Prowler assigned to its ranks. The Prowler's only combat role, beside active combat monitoring and recording, is discreetly laying minefields of stealthed nuclear HORNET Mines in orbital regions. Enemy ships that unknowingly enter these minefields can be destroyed by a single prowler, allowing the remainder of the UNSC forces to move in and finish off the survivors with MAC strikes and Archer Missiles. This stratagem allowed Battlegroup Stalingrad to wage a short but devastating battle against the Covenant at Onyx, destroying significantly more ships than their own number, an extremely rare outcome among UNSC-Covenant engagements. Stealth systems *Ablative baffles *Counter-electronic systems *Stealth ablative coating *Texture buffers Ships of the Line Classes * * * * * *Unidentified prowler class Unnamed Classes *The was said to be a stealth cruiser, the largest of the Prowler classes.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx - page ?? *The was of a class that appeared to be more triangular and no noticeable protrusions. *The was of a class that was more cylindrical, featured one large engine, and forward protruding antenna.Halo Legendary Crate - Bonus Item: Taurokado on Approach of Site 037 Named Ships Trivia *SPARTAN-II Gray Team was able to pilot a Prowler, meaning a Prowler could be piloted by a crew of only three people. *The possessed Active camouflage systems, which were not common among UNSC or Covenant starships. The technology was most likely experimental, since the camouflage could not keep up with the constantly changing atmosphere of the gas giant Viperidae. Such a system was also used by the UNSC Dusk, during the Battle of Onyx, but bizarrely not described as being used during the Covenant Schism at Installation 05, despite there being five times as many, or more Covenant ships than at Onyx. Gallery Aladdin.png| entering one of 's deployment hangars. UNSC Red Horse.png| going towards the remnant of Installation 04. UNSC_Circumference.png| docked in Reach Station Gamma. halo ini prowler.jpg|An ONI Prowler in Halo: Initiation. ONI Acrisius.jpg|[[ONI Acrisius|ONI Acrisius]], a Winter-class prowler. Appearances *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' *''Halo: First Strike'' *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' *''Halo: The Cole Protocol'' *''Halo Wars: Genesis'' *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' *''The Package'' *''Halo 4'' **''Spartan Ops'' *''Halo: Initiation'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' *''Halo: Retribution'' *''Halo: Silent Storm - A Master Chief Story'' Sources Category:Prowler